Frozen - Familia
by MittaM
Summary: Elsa, Anna & Kristoff. La familia se quiere, se cuida y se protege, no importa cómo, no importa dónde.
1. Cap I

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Familia**

La nieve caída pesadamente sobre Arendelle, las nubes tapando la luna y las estrellas de tal forma que el cielo parecía un manto gris que se extendía hasta el infinito mientras una gruesa capa blanca cubría las calles, techos y arboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Aun siendo un reino acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, aquella noche mostraba ser un reto para sus ciudadanos.

En la recamara real las ventanas y las cortinas se encontraban cerradas pero aun así el frio era imponente. Aun en la oscuridad diminutos copos de nieve flotaban sobre los muebles y cristales de hielo se formaban tímidamente en los rincones de las paredes y el techo. Quien entrase en ese momento y no conociese las habilidades de la reina jamás pudiese entender como un cuarto dentro de un castillo podía estar más frio que el exterior.

Bajo las exquisitas sabanas bordeadas en detalles azules y purpura el cuerpo de Elsa temblaba sutilmente, sus brazos y piernas apretados al cuerpo y la respiración agitada. Su cabello, normalmente sujeto en una perfecta trenza, había sido liberado en algún momento de la noche a fin de calentar su cuello y mejillas. Sus músculos se encontraban tensos y, aun cuando entraba y salía de sueños, estaba más cansada ahora que cuando había entrado a la cama.

Abrió un poco los ojos y se mordió los labios al ver como los copos que producía empezaban a cubrir su cuarto de forma implacable. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y pudo ver como formaba una nube frente a sus labios. Frustrada por la situación que su estado emocional había producido, se llevo las sabanas hasta la cabeza y gruño patéticamente. Nuevamente una ola de sueño la envolvió e hiso todo lo posible por relajar sus rígidos miembros.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió sigilosamente. Elsa se dio cuenta más por la luz que infiltro por unos segundos que por el sonido de las pisadas de los que habían entrado. Aun adormilada, asomo tímidamente la cabeza y al ver sus intrusos una incontrolable mescla de felicidad, tristeza y melancolía surgió dentro de ella, aumentando la densidad de la nieve. Esto no pareció importarles en lo mas mínimo a Anna y Kristoff, quienes caminaron en dirección a la cama. Kristoff tomo la silla del escritorio real, limpio el exceso de nieve y se sentó al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados mientras Anna subió a la cama y acostó al lado de Elsa, arropándola con sus brazos.

Elsa gimoteo de felicidad y por un momento lagrimas amenazaron con escaparse de sus ojos. Observo a Kristoff, masivo e imponente aun con sus ropas de dormir, con la mirada enfocada a la puerta. Giro la cabeza y se encontró a Anna, risueña y angelical, observándola piadosamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero como otras veces, su hermana negó con la cabeza. Cuando empezó a peinarle suavemente los plateados cabellos con los dedos fue que finalmente los músculos de Elsa se relajaron y los copos de nieve empezaron a desaparecer. Cerro involuntariamente los ojos mientras las caricias de su hermana la llevaron a recordar la primera vez que su familia salió a su cuidado de aquella forma.

Para su crédito Elsa todavía se decía a si misma que, si pudiese volver en el tiempo y evitar que ambos supieran la cantidad de amenazas, insultos y hostigue que recibía, lo haría sin pensarlo en un segundo. Ella sabía que era parte de ser reina, mujer, y un monstruo capaz de congelar un reino completo y aceptaba con dignidad aquella carga y el estrés que traía consigo. El cómo Anna se entero aquella vez nunca lo supo y los detalles de ese día son un poco confusos, pero lo que si recuerda bien fueron las suplicas que les dio a ambos de que no tenían que preocuparse por ello y la primera en muy, muy pocas veces que Anna le alzo la voz, aterrada y frustrada, al saber por las cosas que ella pasaba y se guardaba para sí.

Esa noche, cuando los comentarios sexistas y amenazas de muerte de los mensajes reales que recibió aquella mañana volvieron a su mente, se acurruco en la cama y espero, como las otras noches, que las horas pasaran los más pronto posible. Sin embargo al pasar la media noche Anna y Kristoff entraron en su habitación y se quedaron en pie frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Elsa recordaba claramente como vio aquella escena y se sintió estremecer al ver aquel gesto, lagrimas corriendo sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas. Les susurro que se fueran, que todo estaba bien, que volvieran a dormir, que no tenían que preocuparse por ella. Cuando no le hicieron caso empezó a gritarles, a pedirles que no se sacrificaran por ella, que era el peso de ser reina que ella estaba dispuesta a cargar. Finalmente, desesperada, les insulto diciéndoles que no los necesitaba pues el poder que tenía en un dedo era más poderoso que ellos dos juntos así que no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Pero aun con todo eso ninguno de los dos se movió. Temblando visiblemente por el frio pero con convicción indestructible ambos continuaron en guardia para Elsa, estando presente para ella, recordándole que no estaba sola y que no importaba que tan poco pudiesen aportar, lo darían sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella nunca lo supo pero la única vez que los dos sonrieron fue cuando, entre sollozos, Elsa se desplomo en la cama agradeciéndoles con el corazón por estar ahí con ella y por no dejarla sola. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió en paz hasta que saliera el sol.

Una vez paso aquella difícil noche, los tres se disculparon, abrazaron hablaron. Elsa sabía que no podía hacerles cambiar de opinión por lo que tuvieron que llegar a diversos acuerdos, entre los que se encontraba no volver a quedarse de pies como estatuas y que bajo ninguna circunstancia (por mucho que Anna suplico, entre risas traviesas) Kristoff iba a dormir con ellas, acuerdo que causo un respiro de alivio en el joven.

Y por eso era que esta noche eran tres las personas que se encontraban en la recamara real. Completamente rendida, Elsa se acurruco en el cuerpo de su hermana, sus piernas entrelazándose con las de ella y su rostro hundido en su pecho. Anna le beso la cabeza, sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. No pudo articular palabras de gracias para ambos como normalmente hacia pues se durmió profundamente en segundos.

Cuando finalmente la reina se encontraba durmiendo se escucharon un par de suspiros en la habitación. Anna miro a Kristoff, sus ojos perdiendo la calidez, tomando un semblante serio. El joven le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza. Los músculos de ambos se tensaron mientras su atención se giro hacia la puerta, un frio incontrolable en sus estómagos. Después de todo debían esperar a que Elsa estuviese en paz para darse el lujo de estar asustados ya que vivían en un reino que había amenazado con matarla, incluyendo los guardias que vigilaban sus pasillos y las sirvientas que preparaban sus comidas. Ella tenia razón cuando dijo que comparados con ella eran insignificantes, pero lo que no sabía era que dar la vida por ella era lo mínimo que harían y si, al final del día lo único que podían aportar era ayudarla a dormir en paz, habría valido la pena.

 **Fin.**


	2. Cap II

**Familia**

 **II**

Un rítmico chasquear se escuchaba por los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle aquella noche, de un lado a otro, cruzando salones, subiendo y bajando escaleras. Algunas veces perdía fuerza y se detenía completamente antes de volver a toda marcha.

Tras subir por tercera vez la misma trama de escaleras Elsa se apoyó del barandal, recuperando el aliento. Si bien era reservada y le gustaba su aspecto pulcro, en ese momento le disgustaba sobremanera lo mucho que prefería andar en tacones, cuyos repiqueteos con el suelo se hacían más notorios mientras más se cansaba. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de retornar a su búsqueda tan rápido como su atuendo se lo permitía.

 _Donde esta?_ se pregunto nuevamente mientras giraba a su derecha, encontrándose con armaduras, cuadros y vitrales en el pasillo frente a ella. Notando la distancia que tenía que recorrer antes de la siguiente intersección se concentró en tener autocontrol y disminuyó el ritmo de su caminar, sus piernas sintiendo un inmediato alivio. Su mente volvió al objeto que la causo salir disparada de su habitación y, junto con un nuevo deseo de salir corriendo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Al girar a su izquierda y ver tres nuevas intersecciones frente a si se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro con un aire de derrota. Aceptando que el cansancio tenía mucho que ver, decidió dar media vuelta y esperar a que retornara a su habitación cuando un sonido, caótico y familiar, llamo su atención. Giró sobre sus pies y retomo su marcha hacia la segunda intersección, el ruido haciéndose cada vez mas alto. Al llegar y apoyarse en el borde de la entrada su rostro se ilumino al ver a Anna y Kristoff caminando en su dirección mientras exclamaban, discutían, se empujaban y demás actos que solo podía verse adorable en ellos. Ignorantes de la presencia de la reina, Anna empujaba a Kristoff por el pecho mientras el joven le jalaba un mecho de cabellos, haciendo un comentario en voz baja que hiso estallar en risas a la chica.

No fue sino hasta que Anna dio un salto para intentar atrapar la cabellera de su prometido que ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Parada de puntas con un manojo de rubios cabellos entre sus dedos, Anna vio fijamente a Elsa. Cuando vio que ésta se encontraba viendo fijamente a Kristoff una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Como si leyese la mente de su hermana se escapó del agarre de Kristoff y se movió a un lado mientras la reina salió corriendo en dirección al joven, quien negó con la cabeza sutilmente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de suplica. Anna se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras Kristoff se quedo petrificado al recibir el abrazo de Elsa, tan fuerte y amplio como su delicado cuerpo se lo permitía.

No siendo la persona más refinada o expresiva, Kristoff palpo a Elsa en el hombro lo más suave que pudo -Hola Elsa. Todo bie-

-Gracias! -Interrumpió Elsa, su rostro hundido en el pecho del joven, mientras recordaba aquello que la había vuelto un manojo de emociones hacia apenas una hora.

...

Elsa caminaba en dirección a su habitación, complacida por como el día había resultado. Aun cuando era mayormente un gran peso sobre los hombros había veces que los días eran tranquilos para una reina: Los documentos a revisar no eran kilómetros de complicados textos, las visitas diplomáticas eran de personas genuinamente amables y los consejeros se ocupaban de la mayor parte del trabajo. Este había sido un día como estos, y ella no podía estar más satisfecha. Mientras despedía sonriente a los guardias y mucamas que terminaban su turno se dio el lujo de alzar los brazos al aire y doblarse con disimulada pereza.

Entro a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un movimiento de la mano mientras pensaba en si quería dormirse ahora mismo o leer un libro en una de las terrazas. Su tren de ideas, así como cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo, se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que algo se encontraba en su habitación que no había estado ahí en la mañana. Demasiado sorprendida para entender lo que estaba viendo en ese momento su cuerpo se giró en dirección al objeto en cuestión y su boca se abrió del asombro.

Frente a ella una estatua de hielo a su imagen y semejanza se encontraba de pie en una pose magnifica. Los ojos de la reina estaban llenos de asombro mientras veía cada uno de los detalles en el rostro, la ropa, e incluso las delicadas flores que llevaba en el cabello aquel día cuando celebro el cumpleaños de Anna con el vestido que aquella escultura homenajeaba. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió una lagrima de emoción escaparse de su rostro.

Aun con toda la euforia que sentía, su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse quién pudo haber hecho semejante pieza. Quien pudo haber tomado una pieza de hielo y convertirla en algo tan magnífico? No fue sino hasta que vio en la base el mensaje _Para nuestra reina en su aniversario de coronación_ en la caligrafía rustica de Kristoff que supo en qué dirección salir corriendo.

...

Cuando finalmente la felicidad dio paso a la vergüenza Elsa se separo del abrazo. Ahora que se encontraba de frente al gentil gigante que le hiso aquel presente se sintió sonrojar en toda su pálida tez. Cruzo las manos sobre su regazo y se recompuso lo más que las emociones se lo permitieron.

-Kristoff, yo... no sé qué decir -Empezó Elsa, sintiéndose atragantar por las palabras.

Frente a ella, Kristoff se rasco el mentón y sonrió con entretenimiento. Sujeto a Elsa por los hombro y la obligo a girar sobre sus pies.

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada -Dijo él, rozando los pulgares sobre los hombros desnudos de la reina. -Esculpir hielo eso lo hace cualquiera con suficiente tiempo y practica. Ahora, saberse todo los detalles de una persona, a fin de poder dibujarla de memoria de mil formas diferentes? Eso si es un talento y créeme, ni que mi vida dependiera de ello me acordaría de como se veía tu vestido aquel día, mucho menos que un día como hoy fue que te coronaron reina. No es por ofender, pero ahora mismo solo puedo almacenar información de una sola mujer de este palacio.

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras Elsa miraba en la dirección que Kristoff la había hecho girar, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. Frente a ella, con las manos en la espalda y el rostro risueño, Anna seguía en pie donde se había quedado, ignorada por su hermana desde que entro al pasillo como si no existiese.

-Anna, por el otro lado? No dejaba de mencionar cada detalle de ti: Cada pliego de tu vestido, cada flor de tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... -Kristoff no pudo evitar reír al sentir a Elsa sacudirse en sus manos por la emoción. -Cuando ella me pidió esculpirte tuve mis dudas, sobre todo por lo difícil que podía ser, pero luego de que la escuche hablar de ti, de cómo te pintaba con palabras como si estabas en el mismo cuarto con nosotros se volvió un divertido desafío. El deseo de tu hermana hacerte feliz fue motivación suficiente -Señalo con un dedo a la pelirroja. -Si hay alguien a quien tienes que agradecer ahora mismo...

Antes de que Kristoff terminase la frase Elsa salto en dirección a su hermana, estallando en llantos de felicidad al haber escuchado aquella explicación. Anna pasaba la mano sobre su cabeza pero Elsa se encontraba inconsolable por el momento, por lo que se limito a rodearla con los brazos y moverla de un lado a otro. Miro de reojo a Kristoff quien le sonrió rápidamente, incapaz de resistirse a aquel adorable cuadro.

Cuando finalmente se calmo Elsa saco la cabeza del hombro de Anna. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y traviesas lagrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas. Anna le paso los dedos por el rostro con suavidad mientras le besaba las mejillas, cálidas y saladas.

Elsa miro a su hermana, radiante y angelical y recordó por segunda vez como le paso de lado como si no hubiese existido hacia un momento atrás. Anna se percato del dolor en los ojos de la reina y la abraso por la cintura, acercándola hacia ella. A fin de hacer lo posible porque no recordara aquel momento con tristeza, su rostro tomo un semblante serio que saco a Elsa de su estado emocional y la enfoco por completo.

-Elsa veo que estas feliz por nuestro regalo y estas un manojo de emociones -Empezó Anna, bajando la mirada y el tono de voz -, pero a cambio del mismo hubo un alto precio que pagar y por ello debo disculparme contigo y créeme que lo hare desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Elsa no pudo evitar suspirar. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y seco sus ojos. -Disculparte? Anna, de que estás hablando?

Anna acerco su rostro y se giro de tal forma que ambas dieran de frente con Kristoff.

-A cambio de poder hacerte esa escultura ahora Kristoff sabe todas tus medidas de memoria y sé que ahora todos los presentes aquí debemos vivir sabiendo que él nos puede esculpir a ambas sin ropa sin el más mínimo esfue-

-Tenias que salir con algo así Anna! -Exclamo Kristoff en voz alta, alzando los brazos al aire mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba exaltado, no queriendo ser parte de aquello. -Tenias que hacerlo! Todo iba bien... pero tenias que hacerlo!

Elsa se llevo las manos a la boca, completamente anonadada por el comentario, pero las manos de Anna en su cintura y su implacable risa hicieron que ella también empezase a reírse ante la situación, sonrojada por la vergüenza como estaba. Mientras Anna la arrastraba en dirección contraria ambas se miraron y nuevamente estallaron en risas, esta vez sin lagrimas presentes. La escultura pudo haber sido un gran detalle, pero la historia detrás de la misma, hermosa, graciosa y llena de cariño por las dos personas que mas amaba, sería lo que Elsa recordaría bastante lejos en el futuro.

 **Fin.**


End file.
